


My Danny phantom ocs

by 9cats6



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: A whole lot of tags, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forced Pregnancy, Kidnapping, M/M, Married Couple, Pregnancy, Rape, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9cats6/pseuds/9cats6
Summary: This is an idea I had for same Danny phantom oc this is also on wattpad under my other username Heatherallen017 you can find the original story posted there as well under the same title
Relationships: Clockwork/Jazz Fenton, Danny Fenton/Ember McLain, Tucker Foley/Technus, Valerie Gray/Vlad Masters





	1. chapter 1 this .Misplaced Faith Secret Disaster Vlad x Valerie.  Maxwell Alexander Masters

Name Maxwell Alexander Masters 

Age: 15

Looks short silver hair lighter complexion then his mother darker complexion that is father steal blue eyes he has Valerie's facial structure eye shape and Vlad's mouth nose and ear shape and eye color

Clothing red t-shirt and black pants 

Parents 

father vlad Masters 

Mother Valerie Gray

Personality stubborn charming charismatic loyal to those who have earned it smart stubborn loving driven manipulative 

siblings he's a only child (not that vlad and Valerie haven't tried for more they both wanted a large family)

Date of birth September 15th

Parents Back story

Valerie started working for Vlad when she was 14 hunting ghosts more specifically Danny phantom at first Vlad only saw Valerie as a pawn in his game but slowly began to care for her as a friend and allied this is mostly due to constant 

persistence of his ghost half plasmius who saw Valerie as a more suitable mate then Maddie could ever be Valerie was young beautiful strong independent caring loyal and already had feelings for him And she had never been touched by a nother man

Vlad still denied his own feelings for quite some time much 2 year's to be exact much to plasmius annoyance he wanted to smack Vlad in the back of their head and yell OUR PERFECT MATE IS VAlERIE Vlad finally got the message when Valerie inadvertently get in between a Battle between himself and phantom and was severely injuring something in Vlad's brain clicked he cared deeply for her and he wanted to kill phantom 

for hurting his girl if it wasn't for the fact that Valerie was seriously injured and in need of immediate attention for her wounds plasmius would have tour phantom limb from limb Vlad teleported himself and a unconscious Valerie to his mansion as he was carrying Valerie in his arm like a bride to his bed then began treating her wounds removing her blood-stained shirt 

the injury's were across her upper and lower abdomen Vlad tried not to look at her breasts as he cleaned and stitched up a wound after he finished

while Valerie was unconscious in his bed that gave him time to think about what the young woman laying there actually meant to him after a long debate with himself and With plasmius who made many good paints Vlad admitted his feelings for her to himself first then to Valerie once she woke up a day in a half later that's when Vlad told her everything and after 3 hours of arguing and having things thrown at him 

and trying to calm the enraged ghost huntress Valerie admitted her feelings for him Vlad was desperately trying to control his ghost half plasmius wanted nothing more than to push Valerie on the bed and claim her as theirs 

Vlad had made a decision that he wouldn't make love to her until Their wedding night he wanted it to be special after she admitted having feelings for him and they began dating Vlad realized he had nearly everything he had so desperately wanted a woman he loved and who loved him back and 3 years later they were married In a huge over the top wedding and a year later Valerie become pregnant with there first and only child a son Valerie's pregnancy was normal she was healthy but unfortunately giving birth too max nearly killed her and made it impossible for her to have more children to save her life she need a blood transfusion she had lost to muck blood and had begun to hemorrhage Vlad having the same blood type A+ donated it to Valerie there were unexpected results Valerie become half ghost from the blood transfusion


	2. chapter 2 Techno Geeks PDA Technological Advancement( tucker x technus)  Edward Foley and Ellie foley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Tucker x Technus also male pregnancy

Edward Foley

Date of birth April 4th

Age 14

Looks green skin and curly black hair and brown eyes

Clothing black shirt and tan cargo pants red wrist watch

Personality highly intelligent obsessed with technology and inventing sweet funny loves meat

Parents Father/mother Tucker Foley

Other father Nicolai Technus Master of technology

Siblings twin sister Ellie Foley

Parents Back story

After Tucker dead in a ghost hunting accident and came back as a ghost he was found by Technus who felt bad after seeing how terrified Tucker was and remembering how scared confused terrified and lonely he had been when he first became a ghost Technus saw the same fear and confusion on Tucker's face so he took Tucker in Because even if Tucker was a friend of the ghost boy he didn't deserve to be alone frightened and confused Technus took Tucker under his wing and and let Tucker stay with him looked after him and made sure none of the other ghosts messed with him or generally harassed tucker

the two become fast friends because of their mutual love of technology and love of meat bad jokes and pick up lines after a year of dancing around each other and very large betting pool being made by other ghosts on when the two would get together

which kitty win they finally got together after several bad pickup lines. Several years later Tucker get pregnant and gave birth to Edward and Ellie (Don't ask me how ghost male pregnancy work because I have no idea)

Elli Foley  
Date of birth April 4th

age 14

Looks blue skin ( gets that from Tucker) long straight green hair and emerald green eyes

Clothing pink dress and a lab coat heart-shaped necklace and a bracelet with a heart on it

Personality loud funny little bit obnoxious at times like technology loyal a bit of a cuddle bug with friends and family

siblings twin brother Edward Foley

Parents

Father / mother Tucker Foley

Parents backstory same as above

Father Technus Master of technology


	3. ship clockwork/jazz .Timely Intelligence Eve Fenton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is clockwork/jazz

Name eve Fenton

Date of birth December 25th

Parents

Mother jasmine Fenton

Father clockwork

Human looks oranges red hair bright blue eyes and peach colored skin birthmark that looks like a gear on her shoulder

Ghost name Timestop

Ghost looks blue skin purple hair and solid red eyes like clockworks

Clothing purple shirt with White shorts a silver necklace with a gold time gear on it

Ghost clothing long purple cloak with a gray shirt underneath an white pants

Personality wise beyond her years little bit of a troublemaker very smart and well-read Love's messing with people and making them figure out riddles

Sibling baby brother on the way

Parents backstory

After becoming worried about Danny jazz went to see clockwork Denny's mentor they hit it off right away and begin spending more more time together eventually realizing that they had fallen for each other the only way the observance would let Jazz and clockwork be together they requested for jazz to become immortal like clockwork (because seriously no one wants to deal with a depressed clockwork) Jazz agreed only after she and clockwork discussed it thoroughly and then talk to her parents about it a year later they were married 4 years after that their daughter Eve was born


	4. Phantom rocker Danny x Ember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is ember x Danny

Name Emily Fenton

Age 13

January 12th

Looks dark blue hair crystal blue eyes eyes pale complexion

Clothing blue turtleneck light blue pants

Personality strong sense of justice a love pop's music cares for her friends dangerous to our enemies sassy

Parents

Father Danny Fenton/phantom

Mother Ember McLane

Siblings none

Parents backstory

After years of not talking to Ember Danny bumped into her at one of Ember's concerts and rekindle an old friendship after that they spend a lot of time together talking about a lot of things but one thing kept coming up Ember's ex Skulker

And the mysterious disappearance of one Sam Manson and what might have happened to her Danny never stop trying to find Sam and is still trying to find her Danny expressed to Ember he has was never gotten over the guilt of not walking Sam home that night Danny and Ember spent several hours talking they decided to meet on a regular basis as acquaintances eventually becoming friends and then falling in love and marrying and having a daughter


	5. chapter 5. Gothic Hunter tempest Mason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where the rape kidnapping forced pregnancy tags come into play 
> 
> first we're going with skulkers ectoskeleton is his body not a suit and now on to the warning please I'm giving you guys a heads up I don't want to see complaints in the comments section so I'm give you guys this warning if the following trigger you please do not read warning contains kidnapping rape forced pregnancies

Date of birth October 25th 

Age 17

Mother Samantha Mason

Father Skulker 

Looks like gray skin fire green with some black hair as well solid violet eyes

Clothing black tank top black hunting jeans with a skull necklace violet eyes and black and green flame hair

Personality brave hot Head passionate loyal determined stubborn loves animals obsessive 

Siblings two young brothers ages 5 Hunter Mason and Brutus Mason age 6 months old

This is where it gets very dark

Parents backstory

Sam was on her way home from Danny's House after leaving his birthday party at 11pm Danny had offered to walk her home but Sam declined the offer skulker had targeted her to use as bait to captured the ghost boy and that was it or so he told himself unfortunately for Sam several things went wrong at once hours after she had been kidnapped by Skulker he had a bad break up with Ember and fact skulker had become obsessed with her she was feisty free-spirited and beautiful and determined and she had a beautiful body long legs beautiful eyes and a fiery personality she was strong-willed brave in his opinion that made a good choice for him

Her personality also made up for the lack of hips and her small chest she had B cups skulker decided Sam would perfect to bare his children Sam refused his advances so he raped Sam that night and early into the morning hours he continue to have his way with her over the course of a few week only stoping so she could eat and rest for a few hours it was hell for Sam but heaven for skulker 

Skulker was extremely brutal when he had his way with her the first time forgetting she was human and a virgin that he was bigger and stronger than her and a small part him did feel guilty for hurting her he did care for her he hated that he was hurting her he hated her whimpers of pain but he wouldn't stop until Sam conceived she never gave up trying to fight Skulker off unfortunately 

Skulker did enjoy Sam's fighting spirit and loved that she fought back and tried maiming him it was a major turn on that and hearing her pained whimpers turn into moans and screams of pleasure as he fucked her into the mattress he enjoyed trying to break Sam 

Skulker assaulted her as often he could a few months later sam found herself pregnant with Skulkers child still not willing to give in even though she was breaking inside from finding out she was carrying his child she continue to fight Skulker was losing his patience with her skulker did in some sick and twisted way love Sam so he used Desiree to brainwash her into believing that she was with him willing and loved him it didn't worked 

so he threatened her that if she didn't submit to him he would go after Danny and everyone she ever cared about Sam couldn't let that happen that's what finished breaking her sam still deeply resents and Skulker and he made it so no one knew what happened to her 


	6. The warden and the beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is paulina/walker

Age 7 

Parents 

Mother Paulina Schwartz 

Father walker

Looks Jacob as very white skin ( crayon White) and green eyes black hair like Paulina

Personality Jacob is quiet and rule orientated stubborn and driven and vain 

Siblings none

Date of birth July 4th 

Parents backstory

Paulina and Walker were never really a couple they were more friends with benefits at best at worst fuck buddies they had been sleeping together on and off for several months it didn't mean anything to walker or so he said and Paulina pretended it didn't mean anything to her either but she loved him at one point but walker Broke her heart he walked out on her before she could tell him she was pregnant 

Paulina decided that if walker wanted to be that way then fine she could do it on her own Paulina did nearly everything on her own during her pregnancy she had her father to help and 9 1/2 months later she gave birth to a healthy baby boy 

Paulina has been a single mother ever since she absolutely refuses to talk about walker to other people when they ask about Jacob's father and she constantly bad mouths walker in front of Jacob going as fair as saying his father was a heartless jerk who didn't care about them Paulina is still deeply hurt and bitter over walker walking out on her she has no idea if walker even knows he has a son 

Walker did care for Paulina more then many would have believed and that's why he left he felt she would be safer with him out of the picture he wanted her to hate him less chance she would come looking for him he had quite a few enemies who would do anything to hurt him and if they knew he cared about something they would do anything to destroy it walker had no idea Paulina was pregnant at the time he left he still has no idea Paulina had his child 


	7. chapter 8 pick up line used and reactions to them

Technus x Tucker 

Tucker you want to ask me something

Technus are you a magician because everytime I look at you everyone else disappears

Tucker: blush

This was surprisingly successful for Technus. 

Jazz x clockwork

Jazz if we're going to transcend the human construct of time together at least buy me a drink first

Clockwork smiles I would be happy to

It worked pretty well clockwork did see the pick up line coming he knows everything after all 

Danny do you have a sunburn are you always this hot

Ember dying of laughter

Danny had agree never to use that pick up line again or any pick up lines before she would go out with him 

Vlad If I had a star for every time you brightened up my life, I'd be holding the galaxy

Valerie blushing thinking this is definitely the man I'm going to marry. 

Walker Ma'am we've had some complaints that you're being too sexy. I'm gonna have to arrest you.

Paulina I’d love you to frisk me

Walker I think I'm in love

It worked really well 

Ekulker tried once in Sam threw a potted plant at his head this was after he kidnapped her so yeahSam and skulker do not have one because of there type of relationship


	8. chapter 9 Maxwell's nickname

Maxwell : max, Maxie, fruit loop Junior 

Most of few friends he has call him max only Valerie calls Maxie his enemies namely Sarah Fenton and Edward Foley call him fruit loop Junior max really hates that one 

Little scene

Vlad plasmius and Danny phantom fight 

Vlad throws ecto blast at Danny 

Danny wow your aim has gotten worse

Vlad you know Daniel I've been wondering for a while why you still fight me even though I've made no attempts on your father's life or tried to steal your mother and now I believe I figured it out you're jealous 

Danny nervously why would I be jealous of a fruit loop like you

Vlad because Valerie choose me over you and it mast still bother you that I won our little battle for her heart and her love and you lost her 

it bothers you to know she choose to marry me and be my wife not yours that she loves me not you that it's my child she's given birth to not yours

That I'm the lucky man who gets to come home to Valerie one of most beautiful woman on this planet or any planet for that matter everyday 

I'm the one to hold her at night not you you'll never know how it feels to hold Valerie and I get to hear her tell me she loves me 

I'm the one to who gets to cuddle with her not you I'm the one she loves not you and I'm the one who See's her naked I'm the one who took her virginity not you

I'm the one who makes her scream In pleasure it's my name she moans out in pure ecstasy not yours I'm the one who spoons her afterwards we hold each other you'll never get to know what that feels like to hold an angel like Valerie in your arms and you hate it

Danny fine you're right I do hate it! I hated that she loves you I'm jealous she pick you over me ! Oh s*** I can relate to how you felt when my mom chose my dad over you! 

Vlad so I'm right 

Danny shut up front loop

Max and Sarah fighting a few miles away

Max hold still you peace of ecto scum fires anti-ghost weapon ( max didn't inherit many ghostly abilities from his father)

Sarah oh you mean like your dad he's the biggest piece a ecto scam there is

Edward blast Max from behind not hard trying to help Sarah

Max's what did you say about my father?!

Max that's it anti-ghost ray grazes Edwards shoulder 

Sarah dude you really need some anger management

Edward I have to agree with her trying to avoid getting hit anti-ghost weapon again 

Max shut it phantom and Foley

Sarah wow your just as much of a insane Fruit Loop as your dad so fruit loop jr. Then why does your mom even stay him

Edward laughing 

Max. Your just mad my mom choose my dad over your dad 

Sarah shut up

Max and Vlad at the same time miles apart

And I'm not a fruit loop!

Max and Sarah inherited there fathers dislike for each other 


	9. chapter 11 how Tucker died and became a ghost

Danny Sam and Tucker we're fighting several powerful ghosts at once they had been separated in the fight Sam was fighting a ghost that looks super powerful Danny was fighting two ghosts at once Tucker was fighting post it looked relatively weak Danny beat the two ghosts he was fighting and went to help Sam believing she was actually in danger when it turns out Sam's ghost was weak and Tucker's was the more dangerous and more powerful one Sam defeated and captured on her own when Danny and Sam turned around to see how Tucker was doing the ghost had pretty much was already beating the crap out of him Sam and Danny turned just in time to see the ghost revealed his true power can punch a hole straight to truckers chest he died instantly 


	10. chapter 11 reacting to finding out they were having children clockwork and jazz

Clockwork was a over joyed at becoming as father and was extremely overprotective of jazz during her pregnancy clockwork acted like a guard dog most of the time when it came to jazz and his unborn child especially when the observance were round jazz found it funny when clockwork threatened to erase them from existence for looking at her the wrong way 

Jazz was surprised to say the least when she found out she was going to be mother but was over joyed that she and clockwork would be welcoming a new member to their family jazz immediately started reading parenting books and books on pregnancy and talking to her mom and she really wasn't sure how much help the books on pregnancy were going to be because of the child being half ghost Maddie and jack took the news about being grandparents surprisingly well they were both excited to have a grandchild to spoil and love 

The observance were horrified clockwork had decided to reproduce because it meant a another pain in their butts and a little clockwork running around and driving them up the wall one clockwork was bad enough to deal with his wife wasn't so bad but a little version of clockwork was going to be a nightmare for them


	11. chapter 12 finding out they're going to have children Danny and Ember

Danny was over the moon with joy at the prospect of fatherhood and starting a family he would brag to anyone who would listen and unfortunately anyone who wouldn't he immediately started making and decorating a nursery and getting advise from jazz and clockwork he did anything Ember asked him to do Danny took some time off hero work to spend more time with Ember and help her out with anything she need 

Ember had a lot of different emotions about her pregnancy most of them were positive a few were negative she had a lot of fears on what type of parent she would be Ember had never saw herself as the motherly type she had been more the punk rocker type it wasn't that she didn't want the baby it was quite the opposite she wanted this baby a lot she was thrilled to be a mother and Danny was so happy so was she once Ember realize you wouldn't be doing this alone she relaxed Maddie and jack were thrilled to have a second grandchild and we're already offering advice and babysitting when it was older Maddie really helped Ember get over her fears of becoming a mom 


	12. chapter 13 finding out they were going to be parents Tucker and Technus

Tucker honestly fainted when he found out he was pregnant becoming really confused because he thought male pregnancy only existed in fanfiction and it was a lot to deal with 

the thought of male pregnancy scratch that the thought of ghost male pregnancy Tucker was completely floored and thought Technus was playing a prank on him that wasn't the first time Tucker had yelled Technus's fall name Nicolai Technus and looked ready to murder Technucs for not telling him about ghost male pregnancy that it was a thing and if looks could kill or kill a ghost Technus would have died a million times over 

but once Tucker calmed down and get over the whole ghost male pregnancy thing was real he was happy to be a father/ mother he was going to have a baby then he proceeded to immediately freaked out again when he found out it was twins once he calmed down again Tucker was really happy sadly Technus was rebanished to the couch for the rest of Tucker's pregnancy 

Technucs was happy to start a family with Tucker and was willing to do whatever it took to make Tucker happy he had forgotten male pregnancy happened when he remember he never told Tucker about male pregnancy in ghost being common 

partly because Tucker yelling his full name was hot and because he forgot to tell him but they were going to be parents even when Tucker made him sleep on the couch for not telling him for three weeks Technucs was happy to know Tucker was happy but just scared and in shock about being a parent Technucs was beyond thrilled it was twins those weren't common in the ghost zone and Tucker once again banished Technucs to the couch for that one but Tucker forgive him but still made him sleep on the couch of the next 8 months 

both were soon celebrating embracing Parenthood Technucs waited on Tucker hand and foot if Tucker was craving something and they didn't have it Technucs would get it no matter what time it was Tucker was in pain and wanted a massage Technucs would do it anything Tucker wanted Tucker get 


	13. chapter 14 finding out they were going to be parents Vlad and Valerie

Valerie was thrilled at becoming a parent with the man she loved this baby already she could not stop smiling they had married for 3 years and had begun trying for a baby it took a year of trying for Valerie to conceive she loved the baby the minute she found out she was having 

Vlad's child she started eating extremely healthy and doing everything the books tells you to Ensure a healthy pregnancy she was overjoyed when the tests confirm the baby was male she knew how much Vlad had wanted a son Vlad became over protective of her and their unborn child 

especially since the tabloids decided to publish fake stories witch lead to several reporters getting mysteriously injured plasmius had taken his anger out on them the three reporters who had made up the stories about his Valerie had end up in the hospital after mysterious accidents Valerie had been surprisingly flattered by it

Vlad was beyond overjoyed at becoming a father he had wanted to be one for so long and now he was finally getting what wanted a family he instantly devoted every waking moment to Valerie and his son Vlad finally had something that he truly had always longed for a woman he loved and who loved him back and a child on the way he would have gone to hell and back for both of them 

during Valerie's pregnancy he couldn't stop touching or rubbing her stomach or just holding her close to him they had been married 3 years and had begun trying for a baby a year ago and now Valerie was expecting there first child Vlad couldn't stand the thought of Valerie or there son being treated or talked about by the media with anything but respect the tabloids had already been trying to say 

Valerie was a gold digging whore Vlad had very quickly and violently shut them up courtesy of plasmus several of the reporters who had reported that had been involved in mysterious accidents 


	14. chapter 15 finding out they're going to be parents Sam and skulkers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark chapter u of the warned

**Warning this is an extremely dark chapter contains mentions of kidnapping rape force pregnancy**

**Skulker had been beyond pleased with himself that it had worked he hadn't been sure if it was possible for a human to become pregnant by a ghost but Samantha had it took 6 months of forced sex but his little vixen was now carrying his child**

**the first of many children to come hopefully this was something he had hoped for from the beginning and now that Samantha was pregnant she completely belong to him the proof was growing inside of her something that they had created together**

**something that was a part of both of them skulker had been patient with his little vixen but he could see the look of hated in her eyes when ever he tried to touched her stomach to feel their child move or tried to show her affection she still hated him but she was breaking he could see it in her eyes and for now that was enough for him this child was the key to finally having his Samantha love him**

**Sam hated skulker with a passion for everything he had done to her and continue to do to her for kidnapping her from her home her family and friends holding her hostage stealing her virginity repeatedly raping her how could she not despise Skulker the thought of him touching her made her want to vomit him actually touching did**

**sam had knew he was sick and twisted but to force her to have his child and act like this was something she wanted was so far beyond cruel she hated when he would rest his hand on her stomach feeling their child move their child the sentence broke her everytime she heard it those two little words their child she hated him more then anything but she couldn't hate her baby no she realized her child was completely innocent he didn't ask to be born into this fucked up relationship or what ever the hell it was**

**her son was just as much a victim as she was Sam promised herself that she would protect and love her child that's what the baby was her child and she already loved her kid and was going to be there and no matter how much she hated that skulker was the father of her child**

**and that made her laugh bitterly skulker had taken everything from her her innocence her freedom he had made her his unwilling whore and now he was forcing her to have her first child she never wanted any of this but the look in his eyes told her this wouldn't be the only child she would bare him damn skulker to hell for forcing her into this and making her bring a innocent baby into this mess**


	15. chapter 16 first dates Tucker and Technus

After Technus get the nerve to finally asked Tucker out before leaving for the first stop on their date Technus gave Tucker a holographic photo album with memories of when Tucker was alive and some of his and Technus Adventures together

like working on new inventions or that huge food fight they had and just spending time together as friends after Tucker was done crying over how thoughtful and wonderful the gift was and then explaining to Technus why he was crying and how much he loved the gift 

Technus took him to a technology convention which they ended up getting thrown out because of Technus "accidentally" (not really) made a girls inventions attacker her he got jealous that she was flirting with his Tucker so he made her invention attack her while smiling evilly 

Tucker was not happy when they get kicked out but couldn't help but laugh it was a little funny and sweet after that Tech took Tucker to a horror movie after to a all you can eat meat buffet which Tucker loved then a romantic fly around the ghost zone and finally afterwards before handing home Technus took Tucker to watch a meteor shower Tucker give tech a kiss on the cheek after there date ended

they headed home they lived together as roommates each having their own room Technus was a complete gentleman the entire time the two ended up going on a lot more date's after but that's the story of there first date and its the one they both love telling Ellie and Edward and it's one the twins love hearing that and how there mother made Technus sleep in the lab until he invented ghost birth control which sells it makes a lot of money Tucker still has the first gift Technus gave him on there first date a holographic photo album with memories of when Tucker was alive and Some of his adventures with Technus after he became a ghost


	16. chapter 17 first dates Vlad and Valerie

Vlad had planned everything out perfectly he was going to cook Valerie a romantic meal with the finest ingredients then they were going to watch a Packers game in a private box maybe cuddle money was no obstacle but unfortunately things don't always go as planned and that night 

Valerie ended up spending most of the night and the following morning in the hospital with her father after he was in a car accident Vlad immediately transformed into plasmius and teleported himself to the hospital to support Valerie in her time of need 

Vlad after changed back to his human form in a empty bathroom then wait to find Valerie he held her most of the night and into the next morning while her father was in surgery and cradled the sobbing seventeen-year-old her when the news Came of her father's passing Vlad had been the one to handle everything and make arrangements for the funeral

then for Valerie to come live with him so she wouldn't end up in the system for her final year of high school Vlad's heart broke for the love of his life seeing her in so much pain and knowing there was nothing he could do to make her pain stop except for be there for her when she needed him most Vlad promise himself that Valerie would never feel such pain again if he had anything to say about it 

the weeks after this were extremely tough for both of them Valerie going into depression and Vlad doing everything he could for the heartbroken teen it did end up strengthen their relationship 


	17. chapter 18 first dates jazz clockwork

Clockwork went all out for their first date he took jazz to the past to meet someone of her favorite psychiatrists and then on a tour of the ancient wonders of the world when they were still new showed her alternate timelines and other realities then took her back to his tower so they could enjoy some quiet time 

clockwork made sure jazz get to see everything and anything she wanted except the future that was something the observance had forbidden and jazz was fine with that the observance were not happy clockwork was dating but they really couldn't do anything about it clockwork enjoyed spending time with jazz and she seemed to keep clockwork following the rules and generally being less of a pain in the butt to them 

so they were at least happy with that a few months later after their first date clockwork announced his and Jazz's wedding six months after that Jazz announce her pregnancy the observance broke down crying because seriously a little clockwork running around did the Universe feel need to constantly punish them 

one clockwork was enough to have deal with his offspring so something out of a nightmare and now with him and jazz deciding to reproduce that nightmare became a reality they truly hoped the child or spirits forbid children took after there mother because if they took after clockwork may the Universe have mercy on them


	18. chapter 19 First date Danny and Ember

Ember was in charge of planning the dates Because Danny was hopeless at it Ember decided to take Danny to a Kiss concert and even get Danny to dress up in a punk rock outfit with the makeup and everything it took a lot of convincing but Danny finally agreed. 

Danny much to his surprised actually enjoyed it Ember had a great time too after the concert was over they went to nasty burger they had a nice time until dish and the A-list should up none of them could believe in a date with Ember McLane the hottest girls In Amity Park dish made it perfectly clear that he believed that Danny had bribed to date him and asked how much Danny paid Ember to go out with him that didn't go over well with Ember who immediately get ready to use her guitar as a melee weapon on dish Danny had to hold Ember back as she try to beat the living hell out of Dash 

dash and Paulina wisely decided to leave before they get there ass kicked Kwan the sweet. Guy he is apologize to both Danny and Ember for what dash and Paulina said and Hoped the couple had a nice date before leaving the next morning dash was found with a concussion and had his ass kicked pretty thoroughly


End file.
